De pelotas, patadas y otros artilugios
by Moun
Summary: Porque, las mujeres, también tenemos nuestros límites y, cuando Kagome estuvo harta de que InuYasha se viera con Kikyô, simplemente, le pateó las pelotas.


**Disclamier:** InuYasha, Kagome y blá, blá, blá no son míos. ¡Rumiko se olvido de regalarmelos! ¿Vale

**Aviso para navegantes principiantes (?):** Chicos y chicas, autores y autoras, lectores y lectoras, la historias es mía ni tuya, ni suya, ni vuestra, es mía así que no la copies, ni la adaptes, ni digas que es tuya. Si no iré a tu casa y te patearé las pelotas, ¿okey, Makey?

* * *

><p>Pues chicas, éste One ha sido creado en una noche de lluvia. ¡Lo que llega a hacer alguien en medio del aburrimiento! (?. El One, es muy idiota, o sea, una <em>mierda<em>. Pero bueno, espero que disfruten en la lectura, ¿sí?

¡Qué se diviertan!

* * *

><p><em>Kagome le había mandado al suelo, gritado e incluso visto desnudo, pero esto era algo demasiado doloroso; patearle las pelotas.<em>

**De pelotas, patadas y otros artilugios**

Otra vez y como era de esperar, Kagome se había hundido en una tristeza después de que, InuYasha, hubiera ido a ver de nuevo a Kikyô. En cambio, esta vez, Kagome había decidido no seguir al hanyô, ya que, seguramente acabaría más deprimida de lo que estaba. Hacía minutos que su mochila estaba preparada para emprender viaje hacía el pozo y, sus amigos, no tenían pensado retenerla. Al contrario, querían ver qué haría Kagome el día siguiente de su regreso.

Sango la que más, por supuesto.

Aunque, no estaba de mas decir que estaban muy extrañados por sus acciones. Era muy anormal no ver a Kagome llorando en los brazos de Sango a lo que estaban ya más que acostumbrados. Eso sí, Kagome ya no pensaba llorar más por ese imbécil de InuYasha, lo tenía muy claro.

Esta vez, haría algo más duro para que, InuYasha la tomará más enserio. Algo que debía hacer qué InuYasha se estuviera definitivamente a su lado. Esa gran idea no era matarlo, por que, vivir con la muerte de alguien y más la suya era algo muy doloroso y amargo para su angelical vida.

Tenía pensado el joderle durante unos días.

Porque, InuYasha, por fin sabría de veras quien era Kagome Higurashi. No la imbécil e inocente niña de hacía un año, ésa no. Ahora, sería la chica que rompería en pedazos su corazón, la que le hiciera sufrir igual que él lo hacía con ella y la que se viera a escondidas con chicos de las aldeas vecinas. Todo lo que él le hacía a ella inconscientemente o consciente, sería devuelto de la misma manera. Por que estaba harta de llorar por alguien que ni siquiera la tomaba en serio.

E InuYasha no supo que, Kagome, había pasado de ser su ángel a su peor pesadilla en aquel planeta.

Aquella mañana fue la peor en toda la vida de InuYasha. Todos los chicos que encontraban fijaban sus ojos en Kagome y, ella, no ponía ningún obstáculo a ello. ¡Hasta hablaba con ellos tranquilamente! Y eso, llevaba jodiendo mucho al hanyô desde hacía demasiadas horas.

—Así que, ¿tú eres Yûki, no? —preguntó Kagome, inocente—. Encantada de conocerle, Yûki—kun.

Ése era el quinto chico que se paraba a hablar con Kagome. Pero ése en cuestión, era el que peor le caía a InuYasha. Se había atrevido a hablar con Kagome con el torso desnudo y sudado. Cosa que atraía a las mujeres sin control, pero ella parecía inmune al hechizo. O eso era lo que parecía anteriormente. Los ojos de Kagome empezaron a perderse en el torso del chico y los fuertes abdominales de él.

E InuYasha estaba que trinaba.

Por su parte, Kagome, estaba pasando una gran mañana. Se había encontrado con cinco chicos muy hermosos, por cierto. Pero como ése, ninguno. Su torso, sus abdominales, no se comparaban con los de los cuatro restantes. Aunque no estaba de mas decir que, los abdominales del hanyô, eran mucho más deseosos y excitantes que los de ése tal Yûki.

Pero eso no cambiaba mucho.

Aquellos abdominales empezaron a ser el centro de atención de la miko. ¡Cómo para no verlos! Parecían una dulce tableta de chocolate con leche.

Y a Kagome le encantaba el chocolate.

—Así es, encantado de conocerla —afirmó el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa—. Encantado también de conocer a una hermosa y esbelta miko como usted, Kagome—sama.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, dime Kagome o Kagome—chan. Como usted prefiera.

El chico sonrió de nuevo.

El problema que ahora azechaba a Kagome, no era la pequeña distancia que separaban a Yûki de ella, si no, la mala cara de su querido hanyô. No era mal decir que parecía estar rebosando en celos. Kagome, le sonrió, provocando al chico de cabello plateado. Él, la llevaba vigilando desde la distancia desde hacía varias horas. Y eso le daba más ganas a Kagome de seguir con la farsa.

¡Qué se jodiera! ¡O mejor, se fuera con su Kikyô!

Pensaba disfrutar del momento y de su adolescencia estuviera en el Sengoku o en Roma. No quería estar como una monja al lado de InuYasha y que, por su culpa, tuviera que espantar a todos los hombres que decidieran hablar con ella. Pobre ella y el chico que quisiera hablar con ella, pensó resignada.

Volvió a la realidad con Yûki y le sonrió de la forma más tierna posible. Él, le levantó una ceja y eso fue inconsolablemente seductor. ¡Dios, dios y más dios! Como calentaba ese aldeano.

Seh, Kagome poco a poco se estaba poniendo cachonda.

Mientras, en un lugar no muy lejano ni ajeno de todo, Sango, observaba de forma detallista todo lo que le pasaba a su amiga del alma. Y observaba muy detalladamente a ése hermoso aldeano con el que platicaba ella. Si Kagome no estaba interesada en él, Sango se lo quedaba sin dudarlo. ¡No iba a estar esperando para siempre a su querido hôshi! ¡Y una mierda!

Y ése hombre, como ellas solían decirlo, eran unos tigretones.

Y valla trasero que tenía.

¡Ups, yay! ¿Se estaba volviendo cómo hôshi—sama? ¡Ayuda! Tanto estar con aquel hombre la lujuria era muy pegadiza. Iba a empezar a juntarse más con InuYasha que no con él.

—Sanguito, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —el interés del monje asustó a la exterminadora. ¿De dónde salía él?—. ¿Quién es ése de allí y qué hace Kagome con él?

Sango tragó duro. Mierda, la había pillado.

—Quiere poner celoso a InuYasha, ¿porqué?

—¡Oh, por eso la cara de malas pulgas de InuYasha! —exclamó aliviado el monje. Sango suspiró—. Aunque ese no era el asunto; Sango, ¿que hacías?

Bien, bien, tenía varias opciones y la mejor era mentirle de forma casta. Ok, ¿qué iba a decirle? a) observando los pájaros cantar y volar, b) mirando como InuYasha está cada vez más negro de celos o c) examinando con cuidado ese bonito trasero.

La segunda era mucho más creíble.

—Observando como InuYasha hierve en celos por el chico.

Y el monje soltó un ''¡ah!'' y Sango suspiró aliviada. Hôshi la había creído. A veces el pobre chico llegaba a ser un poco tonto y despistado.

**...**

—¿Y de dónde es querida Kagome—chan?

La petición formulada por el pelinegro sobresalto a Kagome. Mierda, pensó, se había quedado embobada mirando al amor de su vida. Parpadeó varias veces volviendo a la realidad.

—Perdón, Yûki—kun. ¿Qué decías?

Yûki rió levemente.

—¿De dónde es señorita?

Oh.

_Oh._

¿Qué de dónde era? Mierda. Podía empezar a explicarle la gran historia de su vida, pero no quería enrollarse y quedar como una idiota, la verdad. Por eso, cuando se vio acorralada, huyó.

—Yûki—kun, debo irme. Mis compañeros me llaman insistentes. Lo siento, de verás —se disculpó tan rápido como pudo—. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Kagome cogió su mochila amarilla y emprendió camino hacía la cabaña donde estaban hospedados. Ahora solo le faltaba una parte del plan, la más fácil de todas.

Y eso, si que iba a joder a InuYasha del todo.

Al entrar a la cabaña, la encontró vacía. Cuando decidió acomodarse para cambiarse, InuYasha entró violentamente en la cabaña.

—¿Quién cojones era ese imbécil, Kagome?

La cara de pocos amigos de InuYasha, le decía que estaba más furioso y celoso que un perro aún sin la vacuna de la rabia. Deba bastante miedo verle o hablar con él, pero todos sabían que Kagome era la única que podía tranquilizarlo y lo haría. Muy pronto.

Sólo tenía que esperar a que perdiera los papeles, de nuevo.

La acorraló contra la pared y él. Pegó un fuerte manotazo a la pared y volvió a exigir.

—¡¿Quién _coño_ era ese hijo de puta, Kagome? —exigió perdiendo los papeles—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

Acababa de perder totalmente los papeles y verle así, a Kagome le encantaba.

—_Yûki_, ¿por qué, InuYasha—kun?

Inuyasha apretó sus puños. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Kagome? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto como Miroku? ¿Es que no veía como le jodía que estuviera con los demás hombres?

—¿Qué quería de ti ese inútil humano?

Kagome rodó los ojos, cansada. Inuyasha se estaba poniendo muy pesado con el chico, si seguía así su plan se iría a la mierda por completo.

—¿Y? —preguntó sin remordimientos, jugando a la vez con un mechón de su pelo azabache—. Sabes bien que tú eres el único que está aquí —dijo llevando una de las manos masculinas en su pecho derecho. Allí donde estaba su corazón.

InuYasha se sonrojó y observó como ella se acercaba seductora hacía él. Sus pechos se movían al compás de sus caderas y pies, su pelo volaba suavemente y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Parecía una diosa griega, la diosa de la seducción o el amor.

Con delicadeza, acarició una de las mejillas masculinas y su aliento chocó contra los labios de InuYasha. Él se sonrojó al estar tan cerca de ella, mientras que, a ella no le daba vergüenza alguna nada de lo que hacía.

Preparado y con ansias de recibir los labios de la miko, lo que InuYasha recibió fue algo que nunca esperó.

¿Que qué fue?

¡Oh, un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna!

Oh, sí, Kagome acababa de joder a nuestro pequeño InuYasha.

El hanyô más que adolorido, cayó al suelo de un golpe seco y, después, se retorció con dolor en él. Kagome creía que lloraría como un niño pequeño por el dolor de pelotas que acababa de venirl.

Anda que no tenía que doler, pensó Kagome al verlo.

Aún así, enfadada, se paró delante de él y exclamó:

—¡Esto por haberme dejado por Kikyô! —exclamó rabiosa—. ¡Toda la puta noche con ella! ¿Y yo qué? ¿No puedes fijarte un poco más en mi, eh? ¡Me hieres! ¿No lo ves, imbécil? —exhaló una gran bocanada de aire—. Espero que la de ayer sea la última vez, ¿sí? ¡Si no no cuentes conmigo, nunca!

Entonces, InuYasha, entendió el porqué de el rodillazo de la chica. Ésta se lo había regalado por haberla dejado ayer noche por Kikyô. Lo que ella no sabía era que, verdaderamente, esa había sido la última noche en la que iría a ver a la miko de barro, ya que, él mismo le había aclarado que ya no la amaba a ella si no, a Kagome. Que la azabache había pasado a ser el centro de su vida, atención y mundo. Kikyô lo había aceptado amargamente y con bastante enfado, pero, al fin y al cabo, acabó aceptando la verdad.

Todo eso se lo había dicho a Kikyô cuando se lo _tendría_ que haber dicho a Kagome.

Bien, InuYasha, eres un genio, se animó sarcástico.

Eso sí, antes violaría a Kagome que dejar que ella le pateará las pelotas cada noche.

No podía permitirse perder para siempre a su pequeño InuYasha.

Por eso sí que no pasaba.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Y espero que les gustará :) Es muy loco, pero el solo imaginarse a Kagome pegarle un rodillazo <em>ahí<em> es magnífico (?. _¡Kagome's power!_ (? Bueno, mis amores, las dejo a todas, ¿sí? Comentarios, tomatazos, críticas, etc. Todo es aceptado, ¿sí?

**Moun~**


End file.
